Heishe
Heishe (Chinese: 黑蛇, also known as the God of Destruction, the Chinese Hydra '''and the '''Black Serpent), is a massive three-headed dragon that is worshipped as a god by the Church of Qysi, which is named after him. History The origins of Heishe are unknown, although it is hinted that he is extra-terrestrial in origin. Qysi was worshipped as a god by various ancient cultures, most notably the Church of Qysi, which viewed him as a force of nature, in addition to a god. The Church of Qysi, founded in Ancient China (specifically sometime during the Xia dynasty), grew to worship the creat following repeated sightings throughout ancient China. The Children of the Black Snake grew to view Heishei as a deity, though others saw him as a living extinction event. According to the Book of the Black Snake, Heishei grew compassionate towards humanity, took on human form, and died for humanity. However, he grew to regret his decision after humanity became increasingly depraved and began to treat Heishei with contempt, leading him to start a global genocide against humanity, in the hopes that after humanity was destroyed, he would restart the human race from scratch. 21st Century TBA Biology Heishe is a massive black serpentine dragon, and he is massive; the sixteenth heaviest animal after the Indian Elephant, Heishei stands at approximately 1,193 feet tall and weighs about forty tons. He has three heads situated at the end of long necks, giant bat-like wings, and one tail. When he isn't in flight, Heishe folds his wings across his body. Personality Heishe is unique among most animals in that he is sentient and, amazingly, can understand basic morality. That being said, he is quite a sadistic beast; he pleasures himself in the slaughter of both humans and animals alike, expressing joy on multiple occasions whenever he wipes out an entire village. Powers and abilities Powers *'Durability': Heishe is highly resistant to gunfire because of his scales. However, he is not invincible; he can be killed if he falls into a volcano, or if he gets nuked, or if he gets exposed to lethal doses of radiation. *'Intelligence': Each of Heishe's heads are incredibly smart, possessing levels of cognitive function and independent thought eerily similar to a human. His intelligence also allows him to differentiate right from wrong, just like a human being. *'Strength and Combat': Heishe possesses an intimidation tactic similar to modern day Cobras; he usually arches his neck and stands on his hind legs, making himself appear larger to intimidate potential foes. He is also incredibly strong, able to launch a helicopter into a canyon with one flick of his powerful tail. Heishe also possesses a fighting style similar to snakes; he commonly arches his neck back and strikes repeatedly in rapid succession to kill his victims. He is also similar to a boa constrictor, able to use the long necks to constrict his prey to death. He can also utilize his huge wings as shields to protect against bullets and explosive damage. Abilities *'Rallying cry': Heishe uses a loud screech to rally other monsters within hearing distance to his side for combat. *'Fire-breath': Heishe can breathe fire like a dragon, which allows him to burn down entire cities. *'Flight': Heishe's huge wings allow him to fly long distances. *'Regeneration': Heishe is similar to the Hydra from Greek mythology in that he can regenerate decapitated heads. Whenever he loses a head, two more regenerate within minutes. It is because of this ability that he is commonly mistaken for the Hydra snake from Greek mythology. *'Speed': In combat, Heishe can strike rapidly to kill his victims faster. In flight, he is remarkably fast for his size; on various occasions, he was able to out-fly Peregrine falcons and outrun cheetahs. *'Speech mimicry': Heishe can mimic human speech, allowing him to fool humans into believing he is impersonating a friend of theirs before revealing himself as a monstrous serpentine dragon and eating them. *'Adaptive camouflage': Heishe can camouflage himself by changing the color of his skin to match that of his surroundings, rendering him nearly invisible. The only way one can spot him is by looking for a shadow on the ground (the shadows he casts are a massive giveaway) or by looking for his outline in the trees or the ground. *'Mind Control': Heishe can hypnotize anyone (both humans or animals) with his haunting war cry, which sends anyone who hears it into a trance and effectively enslave them until either the psychosis wears off or someone else snaps the victim out of it. Weaknesses *'Nukes': Dropping a nuke on Heishe will instantly destroy him. Trivia *Heishei was inspired by the Kaiju Universe's King Ghidorah. Category:Monsters